Ready or not
by vrbinkaCZ
Summary: I´m trying to write some action, but later it would be H&Mac romance. Harm and Mac meet in Afghanistan, R&R!
1. at the beginning

**Title**: Ready or not

**Disclaimer**: Not mine, never will be. JAG belongs to CBS and DPB and Paramount too.

**Rating**: T just to be safe.

A/N: Everything happened till „Goodbyes", but in my universe Harm never went back to JAG and now 2 years later he returns. Look at what happens. Please read and review, tell me what you think.

A/N2: someone wants to beta this poor thing?

A/N3: this has nothing to do with that episode, I just liked it so I wrote it as a title.

* * *

**23:58 SOMEWHERE NEAR KANDAHAR**

It was pretty cold at midnight in here even for six people in black gear with weapons set out in various places and perfectly hidden near the sand covered so called road. Two of them were talking over the radio.

„We keep watching the desert road for I don´t know how long, there is nothing".

„I know"

„When did your contact tell you they will be here?"

„About a hour ago".

„Where are they then?"

„I don´t know for godsake! Stop asking me those stupid questions! And after all it was your contact who called".

„Mine? And why did he called you and not me?"

„Hmm, don´t know, maybe he likes me better than you".

They were out in the desert tonight to capture Madir Khalen, the head member of terroristic organization which was selling weapons and missiles to Al Qaeda. Suddenly a black SUV and old truck came into view, moving quietly in the desert leaving plumes of dust in the night sky. The leader of the team spotted them first and called over the radio:

„Get on your positions and get ready in five" everyone done exactly that and waited.

When the vehicles reached the right place the men spread into action, soon the cars vere secured and the prisoners were captured.

„How many?"

„four terrorists total". They all gathered around them. The leader of the team recognised Madir Khalen.

„We have got him". Said the team leader to the radio and then took down mask from the face. It was Mac.

„One terrorist down, hundreds of them to go" she said.

* * *

**08:44 JAG HEADQUARTERS, VA**

„Good morning sir" said one of the marine guards at the gate into the building.

„Good moring" replied Commander Harmon Rabb jr.

It was his first day at JAG. Okay not first, he spend five years in there, but these last two years he was on board air-craft carrier USS Seahawk. For the first year as a pilot and then as a CAG. He thought that he handed over everything he knew and that it was time for him to go. Thank god that the Admiral took him back. As he rode in the elevator he was preparing himself for whatever happens in the bullpen. The people who knew him would be sure happy that he is back. Bud and Harriet, Mattoni, the Admiral, Tiner…and Mac. He was excited and scared at once. He didn´t kept in contact with anyone except Bud. He e-mailed him from time to time, teling him what´s new. So he stepped in to the bullpen in anticipation.

First one who spotted him was Harriet.

„Welcome back commander! How was on the Seahawk?" she was bubbly as he remembered her.

„Thank you Harriet, I had great time there". He replied. Soon everyone was around him welcoming him, everyone except Mac.

„Aah the commander is already here, I didn´t expect you in another half hour" said the Admiral.

„I can come back later if you want, sir". He grinned.

„Hmm, keep your humour, commander, you get your share of case files soon. Come in to my office".

**Harm´s POV**

When I walked out of admiral´s office, everything was back in place. Mac´s old office door was open so I got in. But when I wanted to say something I got a big surprise. There was not Mac, but someone else.

„Hi, you´re the new guy are you? I´m Lt.Cdr. Pamela Watson". Nice person, in her mid-thirties, about 5´1 height, blonde.

„Ugh, hello. I´m Lt.Cdr. Harmon Rabb. Can you tell me where is Major Mackenzie?"

„Who?" this answer got me little worried. I excused myself with some lame excuse and went to Bud´s office. I attacked him out of the blue.

„Where is she?"

„Who?". Then he got the idea. „You mean the Colonel?" This time it was me who was dumb.

„No, I want to know where Mac is!".

„Aah sorry, you couldn´t know she was promoted. She is now. She got the promotion before you did so she would outrank you if…"

„Bud!"

„Sorry sir. She is not working here anymore". With his words my life shattered around me. I hoped, no I believed we could start again, be friends or even more. I went back here partly because of her and now…

„Where is she?" I asked again.

„She works for the White House now".

* * *

**THE WHITE HOUSE, Washington DC**

**Mac´s POV**

My head hurts, my legs hurts, all my body hurts. I hate those military flights if you can call them flights. The boss wanted me back in DC so I had to take a ride in F-18. What a nice trip. It reminded me of Harm, the flights we shared in tomcats, migs, in Sarah… It was almost as bad as if he was with me, but thank god I didn´t throw up this time. As I walk through the lobby to my office someone stops me and immediately starts talking.

„Hi, you´re back already? How is in Afghanistan these days"? Oh what a lucky day. Special agent Grady is the most annoying thing in this building, he is worse than Brumby. He is trying to charm me for about a year, well it would be from the first time I actually stepped into Langley and he saw me. What a shame I ever met him.

„Hello Allan, how are you"? He was smilling from ear to ear, it was disgusting, trust me.

„I´m great, now that you´re back. Do you want to grab something to eat or anything?"

„No, thank you, I´ve eaten already". Oh, he is disappointed now, what a pity.

„Never mind, so maybe a raincheck?"

„Sure, but I have to go now, if you´ll excuse me".

„Ok, see you later". No way in hell.

After I made it to my office without another interuption I sat down behind my desk and opened the file on it. I got a new job.

And why I ended my career with the marines, with JAG and all that? I think I just needed a change. Okay, that´s not entirely true, but I think I just didn´t enjoy it anymore, the paperwork, the cases Admiral was giving me and Brumby instantly bugging me. It was just too much and when the Admiral got me this opportunity to work for the president mostly as a diplomatic language translator and arabic language program coordinator and occasionaly I would have to help CIA doing their work (A/N: Webb has nothing to do with it) I just couldn´t resist. I don´t mind going to the field and after 11/9 I applied for more work in the warzone, after all I´m still a marine and I always will be. All I miss about my old work is the courtroom……and Harm, but Harm is on air-craft carrier saving the world from terorists and I´m doing what? Catching them one by one.

I quickly scan the pages in the file. Hmm, how nice. I just flew in F-18 from Afghanistan only to take the same flight back, the difference is that this time I´m going as a member of special forces, I will be doing some special ops. So I take my spare duffel bag and go.

* * *

**JAG HEADQUARTERS, Falls Church VA**

I´m in the middle of a meeting with my client and Bud, the prosecutor, but I can´t seem to get my mind under control. I can´t keep thinking about her.

White House? She works for the president. What is she doing there? I can´t believe that. How on Earth could she do that? I´m still in shock. Think she still lives in that old apartment? I should find out.

„Sir?"

„Ugh what? Sorry, you were saying?" I think I spaced out for a moment.

Later that evening I decided I really should go to Mac´s apartment. Maybe she´ll like to have dinner with me. So I drove to Goergetown and parked my car in the parking lot near her building. Once I got to the right floor I knocked on her door. Nothing. I tried again, but still nothing. Then I thought about unlocking the door with the spare key Mac gave me years ago, but some guy got out of the elevator and stopped me.

„Hey! What do you think you´re doing!" he looked mad.

„Unlocking that door, why?" he must think I´m an idiot or something.

„Where did you get the key? This is not your apartment!. The guy was angry with me.

„It´s my friend´s apartment and she gave me the key and I want to know what´s going on with her lately. She is not answering so". He cut me off.

„…so you thought you can look in! No way! Mac rented me this apartment and she didn´t say there is another key! Give me that thing! He grabbed my keys and hurriedly tried to get it from the chain.

„Mac rented it? Where does she live if not here?" I was really confused.

„Mac? I don´t think she would want you to have her adress, no I don´t think so. Who are you anyway?"

„Harmon Rabb", we shaked hands.

„Hi Rabb, I´m Nick, I don´t have her adress, but I know she lives somewhere in the city centre. She got rich or something".

„Okay, thanks for your help".

Now I was confused, shocked and amused. Well, I should have called Harriet, I´m sure she knows where exactly does Mac live. I don´t like it, the White House, president, then this.

* * *

**22:16 somewhere near KANDAHAR, AFGHANISTAN**

The marines were setting a camp in the middle of afghani desert. The sun has gone down over the horizon so the sky was pitch black and it was rapidly cooling down. They were laying on the ground in their sleeping-bags. They were engaged in a small talk.

„I´m cold" said one of them, Sean Cowley. He was lieutenant, a pyrotechnist.

„Oh shut up already!" said another one, marine captain Rey Rubbens. He was quick-tempered and pig-headed, which was geting him into trouble more than once. Mac has problems with him at the beginning, but they fighted it out.

„Drop it Ray" Mac glanced at the men and got an idea.

„So… anyone plays on anything"?

„I play on my semi-automatic here" he pointed at his scary-looking weapon laying next to him and laughed.

„I play guitar". Said Sean.

„You play guitar? I just don´t believe it." Said Mac

„Sure I play, I had a band with my friend from college, but it didn´t last long".

„I can play drums!" hollered another guy Marcus Stevens, he was a seal.

„Hey that´s great, we can set up a band! I will be the manager of course".

„You´re full of jokes today Ray" Mac smiled

„I just can´t help it Mac, you can be a dancer! Hey that would be soo much fun!"

„Are you kidding me?"

Suddenly there was a silence.

„Did you heard that? Asked Sean.

„No, what. Are you scared or something?" said Roy.

„And that? Did you heard that?"

„Okay I hear it. Who is on the watch?" asked Mac

„Greg is"

Mac took the radio and called: „Hey Greg, you there?

„Yes, why?"

„Did you heard something?"

„No…I should´ve?"

„No, no it´s okay. Look around and call me if you find something".

„Roger that, Greg out".

After a while the radio picked up again.

„Ma´am?"

„Yes?"

„ I think I found the reason for the sound. You should probably come and get a look for yourself".

„What is it Greg" Mac was annoyed and impatient, why can´t he just say it?.

„You better come here Ma´am, Greg out".

* * *

So, liked it or not? Tell me. Should I continue or not? 


	2. the action part

**Disclaimer**: Not mine, never will be. JAG belongs to CBS and DPB and Paramount too.

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed and one special thanks to my beta – reader Nix707 thank you. And sorry for the delay :o)

* * *

When the marines came to the place Greg was, they couldn´t help but start laughing. 

„Hey! Stop it would you? it´s not much of a pleasant feeling you know". Greg leaned against a rock, a terrified expression on his face. A few inched away from his face ramped a dog, something like german shepherd. The dog´s paws propped up against Greg´s chest and he was barking and growling.

„Could you please just take it off of me?"

„You don´t like dogs, Greg?"

„Dog? It´s a dog? What is some dog doing on a afghani desert?"

„Maybe he is Usama bin Laden´s beloved pet!" said Ray.

„Oh I don´t think so," replied Mac.

„What are we gonna do with him?"

„Well, first of we should restrain him from Greg or he will go crazy," said Mac.

„Good idea."

„I can shoot him."

„NO, you can´t. No shooting, understood?"

„Fine, anyone have some meat?"

„That´s not funny, Ray. Does it hurt, Greg?" asked Mac.

„No it´s okay, really, I can take it".

„See, no worries."

„Okay, I have an idea. I attract his attention so Greg can run away," said Sean.

„And then what? We would have the same situation like before."

„It´s just a dog for godsake," said Mac, her patience flying out of the window. She kneeled down, took a chocolate bar from her bag and extended her hand in the direction of the dog.

„Come on boy, come here." The dog glanced at her, then at Greg, then back at Mac.

„Come to me." The dog got down from Greg and slowly came to Mac, cautiously taking the bar from her. Mac sat down next to him and started stroking him.

„You didn´t tell me you have chocolate," pouted Greg.

„Just shut up, you idiot. How did you do it, Mac?" Mac just looked at the marines with their mouths still gaping and said.

„Well, I got a lot of experience in this area, you know I have to put up with you guys".

* * *

**The Roberts house, ROSSLIN VA**

Harriet Roberts was about to start making dinner when someone knocked at the front door. When she opened the door she saw Commander Rabb.

„Hello, Commander! I didn´t know you were coming." She hugged him and ushered him inside.

„Hi Harriet, I´m sorry to bother you, but I need to talk to you."

„Oh, okay. Something about work? Because I didn´t…"

„No, no…It´s…it´s about Mac."

„About Mac? What about her, did you met her recently?"

„No, but I wanted to so…"

„you want me to give you her adress? She moved to another apartment."

„That would be great Harriet, thank you."

„Fine, I give you her adress, but she is currently out of town."

„Ah, and you know when she will be back?"

„I´m not sure, but I can tell you when she returns."

„Thank you Harriet, that would be great. I better go."

„You don´t want to stay for dinner?"

„No, but thanks anyway, bye."

* * *

**MARINE COMMAND BUNKER DESERT NEAR KABUL**

Sarah Mackenzie returned with her team back to the marine command bunker just a few minutes ago, eight people and one dog. A marine came to her.

„Welcome back ma´am, should I remind you that you have to bring your report to the general?"

„That´s not necessary, I´m on my way there, but thank you anyway." Mac dismissed him and began going to the General´s office, when someone stopped her.

„Welcome back girl, that´s all you got out there?" It was Murray – a pain in the six. For Mac it was hate on the first sight in both ways. He was pointing at the dog.

„None of your bussines, Murray". She wanted to pass him and go on, but he blocked her way.

„Anything else or you just take pleasure in bugging me?" she smiled sweetly.

„No, all I want from you is to pack your bags and leave, dear, or you might get hurt."

„And all I want right now is to hurt you, dear." Murray stepped closer to her and took her arm and the very quiet dog which didn´t pay any attention till now suddenly made a dash for Murray, barking at him.

„Hey! Take your friend away from me or I shoot him! I will talk about this with the General, you can´t just do what you want!" He was very angry, but thanfully for him Mac had the dog on a rope so he didn´t hurt him.

„If you don´t want to get hurt then don´t touch me again, understood?". The just glared at her and left. She had won the battle this time.

As she neared the tent with sign which meant the General´s office and hers as well she heard yelling. Once it died away from the tent emerged very frustrated Murray. He quickly glanced at her and then left. She couldn´t hep but smile. She was part of the Units under the command of General Blake for quite some time now so she knew what she can expect from him and she liked General Blake very much. He was a good man. He reminded her of Harm in a way. Ugh thinking about him again. She shook the thoughts off and went in.

„Hi Henry, how was your day?" he glanced at her and smiled.

„Ohh it was eventful, mainly after I found out you were back. Welcome." He hugged her tightly and then looked down at the dog. He barked quietly and wiggled his tail.

„He sure knows how to make people fall for him, but we both know he can´t stay."

„But why not?"

„Where would he stay? Who would feed him and with what? How do you stop him from hurting someone? Mac, you have to understand that he can´t stay."

„He can stay with me and I can feed him."

„Oh really, how would you do it with your appetite?" Mac smiled but quickly answered.

„The boys told me they will take turns with the food and I swear if he hurts someone then he will go."

„You have answer to everything do you?" Mac nodded.

„I don´t like lawyers, you know, but you are an exception".

„I don´t think so. You like me because I know the president".

* * *

**JAG HEADQUARTERS, FALLS CHURCH, VA**

Harmon Rabb leaned back in his desk chair and propped his feet up on the corner of his desk. All that was on his mind right now was a beautiful, dark haired marine. Mac had been gone for two months, but she was still haunting his dreams every night. He was worried about her. Harriet didn´t say anything till he began to really push her buttons. Then she told him that Mac is in Afghanistan and that she will probably stay much longer than she thought at first. His brain told him to stop thinking about her and move on, but he just couldn´t help it. Then he realized he had to work with Lt.Cdr. Watson on some case which is most likely going in to court and that he was already twenty minutes late. He quickly stood up and left his office with a loud thud.

**MARINE COMMAND BUNKER DESERT NEAR KABUL, AFGHANISTAN** (four days later)

It was very quiet morning considering the fact that it was in the middle of war zone, but something didn´t change, everything was covered with the desert dust and sand as always. Over these four days Mac and her team relaxed and now as well rested, they will take on another mission. Mac was briefing their team, the dog accustomed to the environment already and quietly laying next to her legs, listening to every word she was saying. Mac gave most of her free time to the dog, trying to teach him some tricks. She had named him Butch and he seemed to like it. He even got his own dog tags and just after few days he made the possition of the bunker´s mascot.

„So now I think we´re ready to hit the road!" with that, Mac ended her briefing and the team prepared for the mission.

After about two hours of driving the humvees stopped and the marines were ready to spring out. They had to find out a cave, where should be hidding a few members of Al Qaeda. It was an easy assigment. Just take them out and transport them back to the main bunker for questioning and possibly taking them to prison.

„Okay, everyone to their possitions, turn the radio on the right freq and keep the line open. Go". Mac was realy having a good time in her commanding possition. She liked it a lot, the adrenaline, danger. Her heartbeat gained speed as they neared the cave. But what happened next no one expected, this shoudn´t have happened…

Out of the blue there was heavy shooting heard. Everyone took cover and tried to find the shooters. Nothing could be seen, but suddenly Sean cried out of pain and fell to the ground.

„Oh shit, Sean got hit, do you see anything? I don´t know what I´m firing at!" Ray was irritated and the sounds was beginning to sount to him like M-16 which is using just the military.

„I don´t see a damn thing, it sounds like we´re firing at each other for godsake! Stop the fire! Repeat stop it!" Mac didn´t want to think about the possibilities – that they were firing at each other and there weren´t any reports saying that there were weapons stollen. But the fire didn´t stop so they weren´t firing at each other thank god but who was on the other side then. Butch was sitting next to his master, he didn´t move a muscle, but then in a swift motion he shoot ahead between the flying bullets barking.

„Oh no, Butch! Butch get back!" But then it was clear to Mac what he was doing. He heard familiar voices. The shooting stopped and there turned up to be another team from the base camp, it was the team of Murray.

There was absolute silence, just Butch kept running around still barking. Mac crouched down to Sean and inspected his wound. She took off her jacket and pressed it to the bleeding wound.

„Anyone else is hurt?" She had one nasty looking gash on her forehead but it didn´t mattered to her at the moment.

„Umm I got it in my right shoulder, but it´s not bad" said Tim. Everyone still stood silently in shock, Butch barking and running around in circles, but then one shot could be heard and then absolute silence, again.

Mac quickly glanced up. Butch was laying on the ground rapidly bleeding. The blood was soaking the sand under him. She had tears in her eyes. She looked at Murray who had smile on his face, a smoking gun in his hand.

„You cretin! Wy did you do it?" She stood up and run to him. She repeated.

„Why the hell did you do it!"

„You want to know why, the barking just irritated me". She punched him in the face, hard. He collapsed to the ground out cold.

„Damn him! Where are your vehicles Captain?" She adressed the second in command of the other team.

„Ugh over there ma´am".

„Then don´t stay here and go GET THEM! Mike, Ray, take Sean to the car."

„Aye aye." Everyone went their way, but Mac. She kneeled to Butch, silently stroking his back.

„I´m so sorry, please forgive me……… forgive me." She was crying now and she burried her head into his neck.

„I´m so sorry." Suddenly she heard weak whine from the dog.

„Oh my god, you´re alive! Don´t worry, it will be alright, I´ll take you home." Carefully she took him in her arms, but he was very heavy, still she tried to carry him. A marine hurried to her.

„Ma´am? Can I help you? Please." It was a member of the other team. Mac just looked at him and sighed.

„Okay, take him."

TBC

* * *

**MarineJAG** – thank you. Having problems with the length lol? So did you like it? 

**Nix707** – thanks thanks and thanks. No one told me about my grammar mistakes. Sure I knew there were some but it didn´t bother me, but then one reviewer told me after I posted the last chapter and that was when I realised it lol!.

**Froggy0319** - what made Mac choose her new job? It was me! I forced her into it. I plead guilty on that one lol!

**Shirik** – thank you, could not update sooner, my beta-reader was slow lol :o)

**Kitty X** – thanks. I´m trying to update fast, but I wanted these chapters to be longer than in my other story so it takes awhile.

**JamieAKAaclassyone** – thank you and I will lol.

**Dansingwolf** – thank you. So did you find out? Wonder how they meet? Well wonder away lol :o) But I think you think you know already how they meet…

**dOnNa** – thank you, sure I´m working on the next chapter! Liked it?

**AnMaDeRoNi** – I´m trying lol.

**Jamie L.** – thank you very much and don´t worry, you will find out soon enough how they meet.


	3. meeting her

Title: **ready or not**

Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be. JAG belongs to CBS and DPB and Paramount too.

Rating: T just to be safe.

A/N: Everything happened till „Goodbyes", but in my universe Harm never went back to JAG and now 2 years later he returns. Look at what happens. Please read and review, tell me what you think.

A/N2: I´m really sorry for the delay, it was hard to find some time to write between work and school, but I finally found some so here is the third chapter, enjoy and review :o)

Big thanks to my beta Nix707.

* * *

**MARINE COMMAND BUNKER DESERT NEAR KABUL, AFGHANISTAN**

Unlike that morning, the camp was bustling with energy, everyone was doing something and all you could see was dust. Mac called over the radio what happened, well, sort of. She told them that she got injured people so the field doctor was ready, ready as he could be. It was an eternity until the trucks appeared at the horizont. Mac was in full marine mode sitting next to Sean, holding a pice of cloth to the bullet wound, every now and then glancing at the dog in the backseat. Sean was really in bad shape, but the one bleeding all over the place was Butch. When the vehicles stopped everyone got out. The medics loaded Sean on a stretcher and carried him away. Soon everyone was looked at including Mac.

She glanced at the medic who was trying to clean the cut on her head but she refused to hold stil. Instead she took the dog from the back seat in her arms and carried him back to the medic.

„I don´t need any help, but he does." The medic was evidently scared and didn´t know what to do.

„He is bleeding all over me, take him to the sick bay."

„Ma´am, but I … it´s a dog Ma´am."

„Oh really, I didn´t notice" Mac was irritated. She decided she can get him there faster on her own anyway. When she entered the room, she looked around. The doctor worked on Sean who laid on a table. There was one another in the corner of the room. She laid the dog there and said.

„Anyone here who does not have anything to do?". Some medic came to her thinking that she needs medical attention.

„Ma´am?" She pointed at the dog.

„Take care of him".

„I am sorry ma´am, but you can´t take the dog in here".

„You don´t know how to do it or what!"

„Ugh I…I think you should." The poor guy didn´t know what to do.

„Take care of him, they do teach you that on dogs in school don´t they!"

„Well yes ma´am, but." Mac was desperate, so she took her gun from the pocket and pointed it at the medic. She pointed it directly at his head and said:

„That´s an order." He hesistated only for a second and then did as been told.

Mac sat down in one chair outside the sick bay. Her hair was tousled, her clothes were completely soaked in blood. Mac looked down at therself. Only now did she realize what she'd done. She pointed a gun at an enlisted person in sick bay. She is going to be court-martialed, how great, maybe Harm would come to her rescue. She had to smile at that. Mac hid her face in her hands. She fought with herself as not to fall apart right there in front of her friends, teammates, in front of the General. She couldn't do that. What a mess she was in. She tried to smooth her hair down and then tuck it behind her ears.

„Hi." The general took a seat next to Mac. She glanced up at him then, about to ask what he wanted, and saw the frown on his face.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Fine, sir" she replied curtly.

"You sure? You don´t look too good to me at all."

"It's nothing. Really, I´m fine." She glanced down at her hands and then back at the general.

„There is going to be an investigation, I thought you should know it".

„The Jag´s are comming?"

„Yes, I called the Secnav right after you came in". Mac sighed softly and tucked a few strands of her loose hair back behind her ear. She stared at the closed door of the sick bay for a moment, then stood up and quietly left the building.

* * *

**JAG Headquarters, Fallschurch, VA**

Folders, memos, computer disks, another case files...

Harmon Rabb rummaged through the mess which Admiral had left on his usually neatly organized desk. Only five minutes ago he'd known where his tuna sandwich was. That was until his boss had seemingly dumped the entire contents of his desk on top of his. How nice of him. Reaching under a stack of bound paper, his fingers came into contact with a clingy wrap. Pulling the wrapped object out from under the paper, Harm held it up in front of his in dismay.

"So much for lunch," He said sadly as he gazed down at the sandwich which was now half the thickness it had once been.

"Good morning Sir." Bud said as he walked into Commanders Rabb's office.

"Morning Bud." Harm grumbled to him.

"Here is that file you asked me about." Bud said handing Harm a case file.

Suddenly Admiral Chegwidden stalked from the elevator, past the bullpen into his office and was gone. It all happened in a few seconds. Lt Roberts looked at the commander and asked

"Sir, do you know what's wrong with the Admiral?" The both continued to watch the closed doors of his office.

"I don't know, Bud. But " He gestured to the Admiral's departure. "I'd make a guess that it isn't good."

"No, probably not." They went back to work, but htey didn´t work for long.

"Excuse me Sir's but the Admiral is asking for the both of you in his office ASAP." Tiner said as he walked into Rabb's office.

"Thank you Tiner. We'll be there shortly." Harm said standing up.

"We should see what the Admiral needs from us."

"Yes Sir." Bud said as they both left the office and went to the Admirals office.

Tiner saw them coming and said, "He's expecting you."

"Thank you Tiner." Harm said to him.

They walked into the Admirals office and came to stand at attention. The Admiral glanced at them from some papers he was curently reading and after a while closed the folder and sighed. He gestured for them to sit down.

„Okay I have a new case for you. You have approximately two hours to pack and give all your cases to Lt.Cdr. Watson. There's been an incident on the Marine command bunker near Kabul. I want you to go down there and investigate."

„Is it the base the Colonel is stationed, Sir?" Bud was obviously concerned about her so he had to ask.

At the Admiral´s nod, Harm got a little bit more attentive.

„Sir? Do we know what happened?" The Admiral once again looked through the folder in his hand and then tossed it to the Commander.

„It was a normal assigment, should have been an easy mission. One team had to find some terrorists and capture them, but before the team actually got to do anything, another team from the same bunker attacked them. So far no one knows what the other team was doing there".

„Were there injuries?"

„Yes, I´m afraid so. One marine was seriously injured and he is not out of the woods yet. Anything else? Well then, dissmised".

„Aye Aye sir". And so they left the office.

**JAG HQ, FALLSCHURCH VA**

„You ready to go Bud? We have only one hour and twenty minutes to get to Andrews." Harm happily anounced to Bud, nervously waiting in front of Bud´s office.

„I´m ready sir, we can go".

On the ride to Andrews, Bud finally asked the question about what he wanted to know.

„Permission to speak freely sir?". Harm glanced at him from the wheel.

„Sure Bud." Bud nervously shifted in the passenger seat and asked.

„You are really happy that you would see the Colonel, are you?"

„Yes Bud, I am happy. I didn´t see her in ages, she is stil my best friend after all." Well, that was not exactly what Bud wanted to hear, but once a lawyer, always a lawyer.

Harm would not admit it out loud, but he was excited to be in Afghanistan. He stood for a moment and absorbed the atmosphere. All that mattered to him right now was that he would finally see Mac, talk to her. He'd find her soon, but in the mean time he needed to report in. It didn´t even occur to him, that she could possibly be in trouble.

* * *

**GENERAL BLAKE´S OFFICE, AFGHANISTAN**

"Commander Harmon Rabb and Lieutenant Bud Roberts reporting in, Sir!"

"At ease." The General ordered. He was eying them closely. After a while he spoke to them.

„Please take a seat. I assume that you have been briefed about the situation we have here." He gave each of them some folders.

„These are the reports from the personal including Colonel Mackenzie and Murray. But before you start your investigation, have you all been quartered yet?"

„No sir!"

„Chief!" General hollered at one of the men outside his office. When he appeared, the general gave him his orders.

„Chief, find them some quarters."

„Aye sir!" and he left.

„Try not to lose him, I wouldn´t want you to get missing around here. Dismissed!"

„Yes sir!"

**MARINE COMMAND BUNKER DESERT NEAR KABUL, AFGHANISTAN**

Mac spent the entire day at the infirmary, watching over Sean, who was asleep the whole time, every now and then going to look at Butch. It didn´t look too good for any of them. Sean was unconscious, the machines around him steadily beeping,an IV tube attached to him. He looked so pale and fragile. His skin was almost as white as the sheets he was tucked in. Butch on the other hand was fully awake, heavily bandaged, laying on some old blanket on the ground and looking around, watching Mac and her every move. Mac blamed herself for what happened. She didn´t care about Murray at all. It seemed not real to her until she saw the hello landing and Harm getting out of it. She wanted to kept herself hidden as long as she could. She didn´t want to deal with Harm just yet and the infirmary was tbe best place to be in and maybe not. It will be the first place he would go. She sat on a very uncomfortable chair next to Sean´s bed, facing the door and quietly waiting for them to open.

They did open about a hour later, revealing only the corpsman. He checked Sean´s vitals, scribed something into a file and left. Mac wondered whether she should go to see them rather than wait here, but she didn´t got the time to think it over, because the doors opened again and there he was…

TBC

* * *

Thanks to all who reviewed, I try to respond to them with the next chapter, because I wanted to post this one ASAP. But I had to respond to one:

Abigail – that´s not true! My dog eats chocolate all the time and nothing happened to him and he is not even fat or anything! Lol.


	4. between you and me

Title: **Ready or not**

Chapter title: **Between you and me**

Disclaimer: I don´t own the characters. JAG belongs to CBS and DPB and Paramount too.

Rating: T just to be safe.

A/N: Thanx to everyone who is still interested in this story and big thanks to everyone who reviewed, it really means a lot to me. Your questions will be answered in the next chapters. Hopefully I will update earlier than in six months…I´m sorry for that, but school, work and something I call social life kept me away from the PC. Not to mention my writer blocks lol. So here you are, hope you´ll like it.

WARNING! This was not beta-read,not even read over by me, so all gramar mistakes and the other ones are just mine.

* * *

**MARINE COMMAND BUNKER DESERT NEAR KABUL, AFGHANISTAN**

Harm´s pov

I thought that I never see something like this. When I opened the doors to the infirmary and saw her I… I don´t know, but all I wanted to do was give her a hug. To hold her tight and never leave her arms. She looked lost, fragile and so out of place, but at the same time I knew she would stand up for herself and fight till the end. She had heir hair in a loose ponytail, so I could see that her hair grew longer. She saw me and Bud instantly and stood up from the chair to greet us.

„Hi Bud"

„Colonel! It´s so nice to see you again." Bud went straight to Mac and gave her a quick hug.

„Welcome in the big sandbox." She wasn´t very enthusiastic about it.

„Harm."

„Mac." I was not sure how to greet her. After all she was higher rank than me.

„Harriett is sending her regards. She´s hoping to see you soon." Bud tried to get a hold of the situation.

„Yeah, I´d like to get out of here too." She smiled a little and our eyes met. There was a long silence as we watched each other. She was so beautiful, even wearing this camouflage uniform. Mac broke our eye contact way too quickly and stared at the man laying on the bed.

„He wont tell you anything today, but I can find you someone else for interview." She said. I have read the file Admiral gave us over on the plane so I probably know what is bothering her so much, but she didn´t do anything wrong and from what I´ve read she managed the situation quite well. Apart from the incident with the medic and the dog, but I don´t think that´s what bothers her that much right now.

„Okay."

She led us to one of the bigger buildings all covered in sand and dust. When she opened the door I found out it was something that looked like a mess. There were just few people eating and among them Mac´s team. When they spotted us coming they completely shut up and waited.

„Hey Mac, wont you introduce your friends?" one of them asked, a smug grin plastered on his face.

„You won´t be that happy after she tells you, Ray. I bet they´re going to haul your fat ass to prison." Someone said and then a mixture of laughter could be heard.

„Shut up and listen everyone. This is Lt.Cmdr. Harmon Rabb and Lt. Bud Roberts, they are from the Judge advocate General. They´re going to investigate the incident from yesterday so you have orders to cooperate and help them around. Is that clear!"

„Aye aye ma´am."

„Fine." Then she turned around to Harm and Bud and said: „If you need me, I will be at the infirmary." Then she left.

Now I really knew that something was terribly wrong with her. All I saw on her face was blank look. Not a flicker of emotion could be seen and I watched her almost all the time. I have to talk to her and in private. Yes, definitely in private. With Bud there she won´t tell me anything. I ask one of these guys to tell me where I can find her quarters.

* * *

After they interviewed the team they decided that they need to eat too so they stayed in the mess for a while longer to get over what they had already.

"Should we call the Admiral with what we have got so far?" asked Bud after a while of silence.

"Bud, we don't have anything so far."

„Yes sir, but he might want to know how is the Colonel doing." Bud tried again.

„So he can call her himself. Sorry Bud, I´m just having a bad day right now."

„It´s okay sir."

„We´ll talk to Murray tomorrow and hopefully the lieutenant will wake up and tell us something." Harm started to stand up.

„But sir, we have to talk to Colonel Mackenzie too." Bud pointed out.

„Tomorrow Bud, now we have to get some sleep."

„If you´re sure sir."

„I am sure Bud."

* * *

**Mac´s quarters, sometime in the night**

Mac opened the door to her quarters and looked around like when she came here for the first time. She surveyed the room. Two chairs, small desk, closet and not very much comfy bed. She sighed and seated herself in the fairly old chair. Looking around one more time, she glanced at the nearly only personal item in the room. She couldn´t helb but pick up the worn photo from the top of her desk. It was worn, not from age, but from holding in and removing it from the frame for better look at the details which were now starting to loose their shine and attraction. The photo shared many tears over the last two years. It was photograph of her and Harm. She always kept it close to her heart and mainly deep inside her mind. She took it with her to Afghanistan as a memory of him, to help her remember the good times and to help her keep a smile when she was thinking of him. She sighed again. Things just weren´t the same without him.

Knocking on her door took her from her thoughts. She knew immediately who it is. She opened the door and looked up at him.

„Hi."

„Hi."

„Um, can I come in?" Harm asked, somewhat shyly.

„Sure, if you want to."

Glancing up as they settled into the chairs, Mac took notice for the first time in the six hours he was here, that he still looked handsome and young, although there were signs of aging especially on his face. She had seen these worry lines before and she knew what was going to happen next.

Harm broke the awkward silence…

„You know, I´m still your friend, you can talk to me." He told her softly. She just glared at him, then tilted her head down, suddenly finding her toes very interesting.

„You don´t have to tell me anything. I´m just offering a shoulder to cry on, nothing more." he said as his eyes looked to try and make contact with hers. The only problem with this was that she was not looking at him at the moment so he drew his eyes away from her. She didn´t move, just kept staring down at her feet.

„Don´t blame yourself for what happened. It wasn´t you fault." He waited for the inevitable freeze, anger, tears or anything, just something. She slowly pulled her head back, looking at him. She was trying her hardest to keep calm.

„Well, if you are still my friend, why didn´t you answer my phone calls, or e-mails or anything Harm, why?" He was taken back with that question, because he didn´t expect her to ask that, but evidently he should know better.

„I just, I guess I thought you wanted to start a new life, I didn´t want to bother you if you found someone or I don´t know and now I´m babbling." He smiled, but she didn´t return it. The excuse sounded lame even for him, he couldn´t expect her to drop it, but she did.

„I don´t want to talk Harm." She looked into his eyes for the first time this evening. The look in her eyes was both familiar and foreign to him.

„Then don´t." He would not let her turn him away. Not with everything they shared and done.

She watched him silently, absently playing with a strand of her hair which had fallen out of the ponytail she was still wearing. She was pissed of. How could he? He knew her way too good. Her mouth moved, but no sound escaped. She sighed and tried again.

Harm I…, she trailed off as she wondered where she was planning on going with that.

„I shouldn´t leave DC in the first place. If, if I stayed in my office at JAG any of this mess would have never happened. It´s all my fault." She looked at Harm hopelessly. She found herself unable to recognize the woman in her skin. Harm just arise from where he was seated and opened his arms for her.

„Come here Mac." She hesistated, but then stood and followed reluctantly into his arms, wondering what the hell was going on.

„It will be okay Mac." She tried to not react to the feel of his warm breath against her ear, but her body defied her as small shivers ran through her.

„Nothing´s changed for me Mac, you´re still my best friend." And he meant it.

„Harm?"

„Yes?"

„Thank you." She left the warmness of his arms and watched him as he took the hint and with a last smile left.

* * *

**MARINE COMMAND BUNKER DESERT NEAR KABUL, AFGHANISTAN**

In the infirmary

Mac had spent her time between taking care of Sean and Butch. Both of them seemed to get better, but Butch still couldn´t get up which bothered Mac a lot and Sean didn´t wake up yet and that was even worse. In the meantime she was doing some paperwork for the General. The right word would be trying to do some paperwork, because everytime she was doing just that she inevitably thought about JAG and Harm of course. She was just translating something from farsi to english and couldn´t find the right word, so she looked at Sean for a while and noticed his eyes were open and watching her intently.

„Oh my god, Sean!"

* * *

Harm and Bud were in their temporary made up office going over informations they had. It wasn´t an easy investigation. They had been sitting in a conference room interviewing base personnel all day. Everyone seemed to know about the rugged relationship between Murray and Mac and everyone had an opinion about it.

Harm rose and shook hands with an officer that was just leaving.

„Thank you Lieutenant."

„Well, at least we have something." He said to Bud.

„Sir, just because Colonel Murray hates Colonel Mackenzie doesn´t make him the one who shot Lieutenant Cowley."

„I know Bud, but we have enough evidence about the fact that he threatened her several times with killing her or to harm her."

„Yes, and we have direct proof that Murray has borrowed the plan of Mac´s team mission on that day when they were leaving for it."

„That wasn´t very smart thing to do."

„So we can bring him up on charges immediately."

„Yes, but we still don´t know who shot Lt. Cowley and the other one, Cpt. Tim Swenson.

„We need to wait for the balistics to tell us."

A knock on the door ended their speculations. It was Mac and she was happy.

„Sean just woke up!" and with that she left. Harm and Bud looked at each other and went after her.

* * *

**MARINE COMMAND BUNKER DESERT NEAR KABUL, AFGHANISTAN**

In the infirmary

„Hi Sean, I´ve got you some company. This is Cmdr. Rab and Lt. Roberts. They are investigating the incident from two days ago."

„Hello sirs."

„Lieutenant."

„So how are you feeling?" Harm asked politely.

„Like I have been hit by an eighteen wheeler, sir." Sean answered and tried to smile a bit.

„Yeah, I know the feeling." Harm said, remembering his rampstrike years ago.

„We´re here because we have to ask you some questions. You couldn´t by any chance see the man who shot you?" Asked Bud.

„Well, I definitely saw american uniform, but I don´t remember much. Ugh I think after they shot me I got unconscious and I woke up today and first thing I saw was an angel sir." Sean quickly glanced in Mac´s direction and Harm couldn´t help himself to immediately get jealous.

„Oh, stop joking Sean, that´s an order." Said Mac.

„I´m just saying the truth ma´am." She just glared at him, silently urging him to stop it. And he did.

„I´m sorry, that was uncalled for. I really don´t remember anything that would help."

„It´s okay Lieutenant, don´t worry about it." Harm was not pleased, they still didn´t got the report about balistic tests so they had pretty much the same as before and that meant nothing.

„Okay, I think it´s time to have a little talk with our friend Murray. Take care Lieutenant."

„Thank you sir."

As Harm was leaving the infirmary, Mac took Bud away and told him:

„Bud, just make sure Harm won´t beat him up okay?"

„I´ll do my best to try, ma´am, but between you and me, I don´t think he would want to do that."

„Umm, if you think Bud, but thanks anyway." Mac didn´t look much convinced.

* * *

tbc (but only if you want to :) 


End file.
